Confesiones de un corazón roto
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Siempre soy la villana, una desquiciada que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de mantener a Draco Malfoy a su lado. Sin embargo, las cosas no son como las pintan. Luché por olvidar un amor que ya no me correspondía y aquí estoy... sin éxito


_¡Hola! _

_Espero que les guste este breve oneshot desde el punto de vista de Pansy. La odiosa Sly que nadie quiere. Pero démosle algo de crédito, ser la novia de Malfoy -o algo así- debió ser duro._

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Pansy, Blaise, Draco Malfoy y cualquier personaje relativo a Harry Potter no me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling. Ahora si aparecen otros personajes por ahí, me declaro culpable por su creación._

**CUANDO LAS PALABRAS NO SON SUFICIENTE**

Lo odio.

Razones tengo miles. Es un imbécil, es un maldito imbécil, es un jodido maldito imbécil. Podría continuar la lista pero la verdad es que no lo odio. No puedo odiarlo, a pesar de todo, sigue impregnado en mí, algo imposible de quitar aunque me esfuerce en ello.

Lo amo.

La verdad es que aún lo amo, y dudo que alguna vez deje de hacerlo, porque simplemente no puedo...

Él es todo lo que he soñado en un hombre. Guapo, adinerado, cortés, guapo, encantador, divertido, guapo... perfecto. Perfecto para mí.

Ahora solo debía restar a su perfección, el hecho de que me dejó hace un par de meses -porque 30 meses no es lo mismo a dos años y medio– que está comprometido, que pronto se casará, que por su culpa estaba adicta a algunas pociones ilegales que obtenía gracias a mi trabajo en San Mungo, que me sentía sola e incapaz de volver a amar o confiar, de entregarme a alguien como lo había hecho con él, porque simplemente Draco Malfoy era todo lo que yo quería.

No me importaba que sea hijo de mortífagos, un inútil lamezuelas de Voldemort, arrogante, antipático, sarcástico hasta la médula e increíblemente insoportable cuando se lo proponía. Sí, tenía defectos, como todos... y por cada defecto yo encontraba una virtud –en muchos casos más que rebuscada– para no sentirme tan arrastrada al volver nuevamente con él. Pero era una serpiente y eso es lo que hacemos.

Y el problema no es que lo ame, es que su maldita voz me siga por donde mire, que cada cosa, cada persona, la asocie de alguna forma a su nombre, a su voz, su rostro, su cabello, su olor.

Eso no es amor, es una obsesión enfermiza y asesina, que me hace agonizar cada día de mi vida sin permitirme morir, porque nadie ha muerto por amar sin que le correspondan...

El pensar las cosas de esa manera me hacía lucir como una pobre víctima, la chica buena que había caído ante las garras del chico malo, rudo pero jodidamente sexy. Bueno, eso no era cierto, nunca he sido la chica buena y eso cualquiera lo sabe. Siempre supe en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero como muchas, tuve la ilusa idea de que Draco Malfoy cambiaría por mí.

Patético.

Siempre pensaba en él, hasta el límite de idealizarlo, sin darme cuenta. No sé por qué me sorprendí al verlo ahí, frente a mí, mientras me tomaba mi Whisky de Fuego con desinterés luego de terminar mi turno en San Mungo.

- Pansy, no puedo creerlo, estás... hermosa – dijo el hombre de mis sueños con una sonrisa ía el cabello más corto que años atrás, pero seguía siendo, perfecto.

- D-Draco – dije con titubeos, meses imaginando ese encuentro y aún no estaba preparada para verlo frente a mí – Hola.

- Tanto tiempo. ¿Puedo sentarme? ¿O esperas a alguien? - señaló la silla, y luego miró a su alrededor, la música estaba bastante fuerte y había gente bailando con entusiasmo.

- Siéntate – demandé, al borde de la desesperación.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento no haber escrito.

_Pésimo, lloré cada noche durante un mes, y cada día, para nuestro no aniversario, mi cumpleaños, el tuyo, navidad… ¿Se entiende?_ - pensé. En cambio respondí una seca respuesta – Bien.

- ¿Bien? ¿Muy bien? ¿Bien mal? - peguntó Draco con una sonrisa. Mal momento para bromas.

- Bien. Solo bien Draco. No estoy explotando de felicidad, pero ya ves. Sigo viva y bastante tranquila.

El ex-Slytherin me sonrió de medio lado, pidió un trago y continuó la charla, aunque cambiando el tema. Tiempo libre, los años después de Hogwarts, nuestros empleos y lo inevitable... nosotros, o lo que quedaba de ello volvió al tapete.

- En serio lamento lo que pasó – dijo con dificultad. El alcohol se le había subido un poco a la cabeza – Pero tú sabes como soy.

- Sí – dije dubitativa, sorprendentemente lo sabía más en aquel momento que nunca antes.

- Pero te extraño, y no sabes cuánto... tu olor. Me gusta como hueles – y se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerme estremecer.

- Draco – le respondí con nerviosismo – ya no tengo 14 años. ¿De verdad crees que volveré a caer con ese tipo de halagos?

- Claro que no, estoy comprometido – y aquello causo que mi rostro de nublara.

- Debo ir al baño.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, lo estoy.

Pero en esos momentos ni un litro de agua sobre mi rostro evitaría delatarme. No, no estaba bien. Aun así lo intenté. Cuando vi que el maquillaje se me había corrido más de la cuenta, tomé mi varita y con un hechizo simple volví a la normalidad.

Apenas me senté en la mesa, Draco continuó.

- Tú eres distinta para mí, siempre lo fuiste.

- ¿Y eso también se lo dices a tus chicas de turno verdad? ¿Dónde está Astoria, Draco? - de pronto lo vi, y fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Por fin... todo estaba teniendo sentido después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Solo intento arreglar las cosas – se defendió.

- Porque no sé si coqueteas conmigo o estás jugando, o …

- Te quiero Pansy, siempre fue así - me cortó.

- Me engañaste con medio Hogwarts. - alegué con enojo – ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo no veía todos esos defectos cuando lloraba por horas?

- Éramos unos niños Pansy.

- Pero tú no has cambiado en absoluto. - agregué.

- Claro que sí, la vida me ha hecho cambiar, y ahora lo tengo claro. Quiero que tú estés conmigo. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, su intento por lucir atractivo con aquella sonrisa de medio lado me resultó... patética.

¿En serio quería un hombre así en mi vida? ¿Qué tuviera más amantes que camisas?

- Pero si hace menos de cinco minutos me dijiste que estabas comprometido – le dije.

- Sí – respondió con soltura.

- No estoy entendiendo – dije, aunque entendía perfectamente.

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse – me dijo en susurro.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu amante? - Y sin esperar respuesta me levanté de la mesa y agregué - Eres un imbécil, un maldito imbécil, un jodido maldito imbécil – aunque avancé con rapidez Draco no tardó en alcanzarme, me tomó de un brazo y me aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo.

- Yo sé que aún me quieres, me deseas – susurró, para luego besarme con torpeza.

Ya no me gustaban sus besos.

Había soñado con aquel encuentro desde que habíamos terminado. Y nada era como esperaba. Draco seguía siendo el imbécil de siempre. La única diferencia era que ya lo le quería.

- Suéltame – demande con enojo.

- Dime que no me quieres y lo hago.

- No te quiero – y me sorprendió mi honestidad – ya no te quiero – respondí aún más liberada - no entiendo como fui tan ciega todo este tiempo. Siento pena por ti, porque nunca amarás a nadie Draco, porque nadie te amará como yo lo hice. Pero yo si lo volveré a hacer. Porque tu no me quitaste nada, y mucho menos mi capacidad de amar.

- Estás loca, no encontraras a nadie como yo.

- Eso espero – le dije esperanzada – Pobre Astoria, no sabe con quién se está metiendo, los hombres como tú no cambian – luego agregué – O puede que lo hagan, bueno, no sé ni me importa, no estaré ahí para verlo.

- No volveré a buscarte Pansy, piensa bien en lo que me estás diciendo.

- Todo este tiempo sufrí porque pensé que te había perdido, y la verdad es que tú me perdiste Draco Malfoy, me perdiste en el momento que pensaste que yo sería otra más en tu vida, pero no me tendrás de nuevo... nunca.

- Te estas equivocando – dijo Draco soltándome de una vez.

- Solo necesitaba verte una vez, solo una vez más, porque las palabras nunca fueron suficiente – le dije mientras miraba aquellos ojos grises que me hicieron amarlo y odiarlo con igual intensidad – las palabras nunca fueron suficiente para lograr olvidarte.

Le di una palmada en el hombro con falsa lástima y caminé hacia la puerta.

Mi vida había cambiado rotundamente en un par de horas, después de debatirme entre seguir amando a Draco u olvidarle odiándolo por siempre opté por no sentir, por la indiferencia y por dedicarme a ser feliz, de una vez por todas.

Fui tan tonta y hasta ahora pude verlo con claridad. Draco siempre tuvo fama de mujeriego, de hombre encantador, pero sin duda nunca se tomaría a una mujer en serio.

Hasta ahora que he vuelto a verle, me doy cuenta que no me tomó en serio, que no fui LA mujer que logró cambiarle. Puede que su futura esposa sea esa mujer, quien le haga feliz, y haga que Draco se convierta en un hombre fiel... no lo creo. Draco Malfoy no iba a cambiar... jamás.

Soñé, durante tantas noches con ser su esposa, la señora Malfoy, madre de sus hijos, abuela de sus nietos. Parte de la alta sociedad, fingiendo un papel delante de los demás, tan solo por una posición "acomodada"

Fui tan vacía durante tanto tiempo, y ahora me doy cuenta que cada cosa que me pasó, fue algo que me merecía, era superficial, tonta e ingenua.

No soy mejor que Astoria, tal vez ella pueda ser feliz aparentando una felicidad inexistente tal vez por un hijo, tal vez por su ego, tal vez por el dinero, o tal vez realmente lo quiera. No me importa, por primera vez me siento feliz de no ser yo, no ser yo la cornuda de un Malfoy, con una felicidad a medias.

Soy ambiciosa, egoísta, cruel y siempre he anhelado mi propio bien antes del ajeno, soy una Slytherin y moriré con orgullo siéndolo, pues soy una serpiente que tiene muchos defectos, defectos que probablemente nunca se irán. Pero soy decidida, obstinada, dulce cuando quiero serlo, soñadora, sé amar y entregarme por completo cuando me enamoro, soy fiel y leal a las personas que puedo considerar mis amigos y eso también se lo adjudico a mi amada casa en Hogwarts.

Al fin encontré el final de esta historia, que no resultó ser feliz, no resultó ser una historia de amor, era la historia de mi corazón, de mi corazón roto, era la historia de un hombre que me lastimó en lo más profundo, que me hizo llorar, odiar, sufrir y desear morir, pero que a pesar de todo, me mostró que -aunque siempre soy la villana, la mujer sin corazón- tengo la capacidad de amar, con intensidad, con pasión, con entrega... y con honestidad.


End file.
